The Winter's Servants
by Aqua Kitty 1864
Summary: Damon and Elena hunt for their first perfect Christmas tree but Damon forgets the axe. What will happen to the perfect Christmas tree if Damon can't cut it down in time? Well Elena improvises but what happens when worms appear? Will Elena still be in control or will the tree worms over power her?


_AN- I saw the pictures of Ian and Nina hunting for their Christmas tree and I couldn't help but make my own story version. I know Christmas has past but I know I'm totally into the holiday spirit and have a ton of Christmas stories on my profile for you to read! Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Damon, seriously where are you taking me?" Elena giggled as she rode blindfolded next to her boyfriend.

It was her first Christmas as a vampire but also her first Christmas with Damon. She had no idea of his plans, all she knew was that he lifted her up and put her in the car and told her to expect a day of fun. She had dressed warm in her red button down coat and some blue jean stretchy pants with her favorite boots. She had to be comfortable of course.

"It's surprise, I told you." He smiled.

"But, I'm a vampire. I'll be able to smell and hear things so you might as well tell me." She answered with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I'm also smart enough to know how to block those senses so you won't have any idea where we are going."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…sniff the air, what do you smell?"

Elena sniffed for a few seconds. "Car, but so what we're in your car I can feel us moving."

Damon started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Elena whined.

Her whine caused Damon to laugh harder. "Nothing, Elena, nothing at all."

"Damon!" she growled.

Damon laughed and reached out to tickle her sides. "Did you just growl at me, huh? Did you just growl at me?"

Elena giggled and squirmed trying to push him away. "Hey, hey, hey!"

He chuckled and stopped tickling her. "Just stop asking you're not going to get any answers from me."

Elena whined and Damon laughed again.

Finally they stopped moving.

"Can I take this off now?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, maybe you should leave it on longer." Damon teased.

"Damon!" Elena whined.

Damon chuckled and removed the blind fold and Elena gasped. He had taken her to an Christmas Tree sales lot. It looked beautiful all the green trees covered in sparkly white snow. She stood up and finally noticed she was in a wheel chair, not a car. She looked to Damon confused but saw him wearing a 'new car' air freshen around his neck. "You did all this just so I wouldn't know where we were going?" Elena asked.

Damon nodded.

Elena giggled. "That was a really…interesting idea, Damon, very clever."

"Thanks, now shall we go find the perfect tree?"

Elena nodded and they locked hands and together started to browse the trees. They passed layers and layers of trees that Damon thought looked exactly the same. Apparently they weren't the same because Elena didn't like them. It took them over an hour of browsing the trees until Elena was happy. Finally they found the perfect one.

"Are you sure this is one you want?" Damon asked.

Elena nodded. "I'm sure."

"Ok….um…." Damon sighed. This was the part he hated.

Elena giggled. "What are you waiting for? Chop it down with the axe."

"Axe?" Damon asked.

Elena nodded. Then she giggled. "You forgot the axe didn't you?"

Damon chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck "…um…yeah…"

Elena giggled harder. "You forgot the axe!"

"Don't worry, I'll run home grab the axe and be right back. I promise."

Elena shook her head. "Wait, I've got a better idea." She smirked and looked around the lot. They were alone. She grabbed the tree by the bark and with one hand lifted it right out of the ground. Then she giggled innocently.

Damon looked shocked but then smirked. "There is only one problem with that."

"What, nobody saw me."

"Look at the bottom of the tree…"

Elena glanced down to see all the roots and dirt and even some earth worms were pulled up with the tree. Elena shrieked and dropped the tree back down in the ground. "EW GROSS WORMS!"

Damon started to laugh so hard he fell to the ground.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "What is so funny?"

"You're a vampire and you're scared of worms!" Damon laughed as he stood back up onto his feet.

"I AM NOT SCARED OF THEM! THEY ARE JUST GROSS!"

Damon continued to laugh at her.

Elena growled and bent down to the snow covered ground and quickly made a snow ball and threw it him.

Damon stopped laughing and looked to her in shock. She giggled innocently again. "Oops, my hands slipped."

"That's it! It's on now!" Damon playfully snarled and he quickly made a snow ball of his own and threw it at her but she dodged it and it smacked a tree.

"Nice shot, Salvatore, I'm so scared." Elena teased.

"That's it, Gilbert you're in serious trouble." Damon growled.

They both quickly made snowballs and threw them at each other as they jumped and dodged and did moves only seen in movies to avoid being hit.

Elena threw another ball and Damon dodged it and the snowball hit another man on the back. Elena gasped and ducked to hide behind a tree as he turned around. The guy looked side to side for a minute before muttering something about stupid kids and went back to looking at the trees. Elena giggled but then jumped when a snowball hit her in the back. She spun around and Damon was standing there with another snowball in hand.

"Give up, Ms. Gilbert and spare yourself!"

"Not a chance, Salvatore. I'll never surrender to you." Elena teased back.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" He threw the last snowball he had and hit Elena square in the face. Elena shrieked at the cold feeling, even though she was naturally cold, it was still a snowball to the face. Then she growled. "That's it, no more Miss Nice Girl!"

She quickly made another snowball and lifted up to throw when she heard something that froze her to the core.

"OW, MY FINGER!" Elena gasped when the strong smell of blood hit her. She gulped and started to breathe harder and shake. Damon raced over to her and was about to grab her and run but then he noticed the person who was bleeding was on the move and leaving a trail of blood behind them. They were trapped.

"Damon." Elena whimpered.

"Just look at me, Elena. Look at my face, look me right in the eyes." He cooed.

Elena looked in him the face.

"Just keep looking at my face, all right, keep looking at my face."

"It smells!" she whimpered looking away to try and find it.

"No, no, look at me, look at me, and look into my eyes, what color are my eyes, Elena?" Damon said quickly as he cupped her cheeks in her hands.

"Blue." She whimpered again as her hands shook at her sides.

"Are you sure, I thought they were brown, look at again, look into my eyes."

"They're blue, I'm sure of it." Elena whimpered.

Finally after what seemed to be hours the smell went away and both Elena and Damon calmed down. "Are you ok?" Damon asked.

"No," She shook her head as a tear fell down her cheek. "I wasn't sure I'd be able to control myself."

"Hey, it's ok. It's over. You did fine. You stayed in control. Nobody was hurt."

"But, but, but, I…"

"No, no buts. You did great! I'm very proud of you."

Elena just looked down at the ground.

"Hey." He lifted her chin and locked her gaze. "I won't let you hurt anyone Elena. You chose me, you let me help you and I won't let you lose control."

"Okay." Elena smiled.

"That's my girl." Damon kissed her briefly. "Let's finish our snowball fight. I was just about to win!" Damon smirked.

Elena's head went up as the light returned to her eyes. "You were not!"

She threw the snowball at him and hit in right in the face. "Now, I win!"

Damon growled playfully and pulled back and quickly made up some new snowballs, as Elena did the same. They started to fire snowballs at each other once again.

"Give up, Gilbert! You will not win." Damon said as they were both hiding behind a tree with one snowball left in each hand.

"Not going to happen, Damon." Elena answered back.

"Then you force me to take drastic actions."

"Oh yeah, what's that…Damon?"

"Hello, Elena."

"AHHHH!" Elena screamed and jumped when Damon suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Now, surrender or you will not like what happens to you?"

Elena just smirked. "Do your worst! I'll never surrender."

Damon just smirked back and pushed her down into the cold wet snow and stood over her and started to tickle her sides with the fallen snow. She shrieked and started to giggle as she squirmed around on the ground.

"No!" she giggled. "No tickling!"

"Do you surrender?" he asked as he moved to his stomach.

"Nev-never!"

"Then I have to tickle you."

"No, you don't! Stop it!" Elena giggled as she tried to fight his hands away.

"Surrender!"

"Never!"

"Then, I'll never stop tickling you."

Elena giggled and rolled around in the snow.

Damon moved to her armpits and she screamed. "Surrender now?" he asked.

"No!" Elena screamed, referring to him tickling her armpits not to answer his question.

"No? Ok, then I guess I need to continue."

He dropped down beside her and lifted one arm over her head.

"No!" Elena laughed breathlessly. "Sto-stop!"

"Surrender!" he growled playfully as he attacked her armpits.

"S-S-Sur-sur-sur…" Elena just trailed off into laughter.

Damon chuckled and stopped for a minute. "Say it."

"I sur-surrender!" Elena gasped panting hard for air.

"Thank you, good girl."

They shared a passionate kiss on the lips and both stood up shaking off the snow like dogs. "Now, let's get this huge tree back home shall we?"

"Are you really going to carry it all the way back to the house?" Elena asked.

"Nah, I brought the car over earlier. We're going to strap this baby down and drive it back to the house."

Elena nodded. They ended up borrowing an axe from a guy to chop the bottom of the tree down and then Elena had fun compelling the guard so he wouldn't notice that it was torn from the ground. Damon paid for it and left.

They got it back to the house and set it up and decorated it for the next hour and a half while listening to Christmas music that Damon was annoyed by. Once they finished that they made a cup of hot chocolate and snuggled on the couch.

"This was a fun day, Damon."

"Yeah it was, actually it was perfect. Just the way I would have wanted it to be."

"Me too..."

They smiled at each other and kissed passionately on the lips. They pulled back and Damon smiled. "You taste good."

Elena giggled and shook her head. "You taste like chocolate."

"Well do you like chocolate?" Damon asked her seductively.

Elena nodded and moaned slightly. "Mmmm. I love chocolate." She smiled as she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

_AN- Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you like it by leaving a review! __Also, __I __love __requests! I live for requests, If you have an idea for a story you would like to see written, please don't hesitate to send me a message! Would love to hear from you :)_

___Stay Fabulous,  
_

___Jasmine  
_


End file.
